mo2damofandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Black (Earth-2)
History Orion J. Black was born in New Orleans to two thugs by the name of Joe and Diana. When North America came under attack by Darkseid, during the bombing of Louisiana, both of his parents were killed. However, Orion and his brother Freddy survived due to Orion's ability to have instant mastery of any weapon he came into contact with. Raised with Freddy on the idea of stealing and robbing people to survive, they were taken in by their Uncle Georgie, a mobster from Strasbourg, France. A wealthy man, they grew up on his massive estate, taught manners and the ways of the conman by their uncle. When Darkseid made successive attacks on Europe and North America, NATO temporarily moved the drafting age for the military to only fifteen, both Orion and his brother quickly joined the French Army of the Air. It was quite strange for them, being sophisticated members of society, however it taught them to never give up on their violent upbringing. Here, the two bonded more than their five year difference could ever put away, and both of them spent several years fighting off forces in East Germany. However, tragedy struck in their third year at war when Orion get his eye shot out and, unable to help, Freddy was shot in the spine and became completely paralyzed. Struck with grief, Orion began an intense vendetta against Darkseid's forces, driving them back all the way to Portugal before the Justice League sacrificed themselves to kill Darkseid. Dismissed from duty for his violent habits at the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel at the end of the war, he took the Justice League's murder of Darkseid as a sign that the only way to achieve victory was through violence. And so he began a newer, darker Justice League. On a trip to Gotham his journey really began when he met a former five star military general from the US who was disbanded for similar reasons to Orion by the name of Allen B. Olympus. With the metahuman power of teleportation, they became the unofficial first two members of the new Justice League. With the help of Olympus, they tracked down the third member, John Norris, a worker for the Department of Agriculture with the power over ice who was threatening various farmers around the country into paying him off so their crops would grow. Seeing him as an asset in securing their control over the people, they bribed him into joining with promises of power, wealth and admiration. Moving on, they came across a group of college girls in Star City who had accidently destroyed their university. Named Danielle Richott, Neko Reed and Zen Gray, the three girls, who had only recently discovered their metahuman abilities had accidentally leveled the main building Star City Community College while fighting off a tormentor, killing almost 1800 people and injuring countless others. Taken in by government officials, they were to be shipped to the US Penitentiary Administrative Maximum Prison in Florence, Colorado, known to be one of the very worst prisons in the nation. However, while being shipped to the prison from California, the three Justice League members broke in and killed their guards, helping them escape. And so, the Justice League was only two members away from completion. Whilst Olympus went and began tutoring the girls at the remote Justice Mountain in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, John and Orion went to Greenland in search of more members. Greenland had been left somewhat of a post apocalyptic wasteland post Darkseid's invasion, having been used as an isolated military base for the Apokolips Army. Thus, most of the humans here had to learn either to fight or learn to die. However, they were specifically interested in the fact that, despite the intense measures by Darkseid to breach it, none of his forces were ever able to survive more than a night in the fortified city of Nuuk. Here, they spent weeks upon weeks investigating the deaths, however to no results. One morning, however, Orion woke up to a sharp pain in his arm. Looking down, he saw a local address carved into his arm mysteriously. With no time to wonder about it, he patched up the wound, woke up John and ran off to the address. Here, he found the Beaumont Family Mansion, where Evie Beaumont and her mother lived in solitude. A wealthy household like his uncle's, Orion met up with them at a debutante ball fo Evie's 21st birthday. Posing as Kanzler Schwarz (Chancellor Black, a pseudonym he picked up during his time stationed in Germany) he used his con skills to convince the Widow Beaumont to allow him enter as a bachelor in the celebrations. Though John was invited along as well so to provide Orion backup in the case of an ambush, he was much more interested in actually trying to pick up some of the young debs. Though Orion was indeed quite charming when he needed to, he still did not have quite all the aristocratic training as the other bachelors, so he quickly went about eliminating those who were after Evie. Careful not to be noticed, he quickly subdoed them off with his buck knife, finishing them off with a toss from the third story balcony window. Finally approaching Evie himself, he convinced her to choose him as partner for a waltz, during which time they conversed quietly. When Orion was near deciding whether or not she was the assassin, a drunken John interrupted them, collapsing at Orion's feet. Keeping his manners up, he apologized to Evie, after which she led him to her suite in the back of Beaumont Manor. Here, Orion discovered a massive room nearly half the size of the ballroom. It was too large to search for weapons himself, he decided, he would need to trick her into helping him. As Evie began removing her dress, he began scanning the room for possible places the weapons couldn't be. Snapping back into reality as Evie began unbottoning his shirt, the two of them softly kissed for a few moments. Orion was careful to remember the mission above all else, however, and began talking more to Evie so to hopefully get her to reveal the location of the weapons. As they embraced each other, he quickly decided from their conversing that the guns could not be in any of the locations he had previously assumed. Trying to buy more time, he slipped into the bed with her-and that's when it hit him. Looking up at the bowl-shaped chandelier above, he noticed several shadows which he recognized as high-caliber firearms. Leaping out of the bed, he drew his favored weapon (a Colt Diamondback 2 1/2 .32 Special Round Revolver) from a small holster on his leg, however pulled it up only to be met by the barell of Evie's own Glock 17. In an attempt to knock Evie onto the floor he pushed over the bed with a strong kick, however was surprised to see Evie react as quickly as he did, somersaulting off of the elegant matress. An intense shootout followed between the two, lasting until Evie's mother ran up to see what all of the noise was about. One quick bang. That's what left the widow Beaumont left no more than a pool of her own blood on the floor. Reacting out of pure instinct, Orion spun around quickly as the door creaked open. Evie dropped her weapon and ran over to him. Expecting to be hit or stabbed or burned, he was surprised when Evie pulled him in and kissed him. Her mother, she explained had been treating her like a dog after the war, only letting her out of the house to go and kill their family's enimies. She had been planning to kill her mother, but had never been able to get her far enough away from her friends to actually do it. Blowing his cover, Orion explain his mission and who the drunk passed out in her ballroom was. Agreeing to join the Justice League on the condition that she wouldn't have to ever act as a hired mercenary again, the two along with the still unconcious John fleed back to Rhode Island. After the four months spent looking for a seventh member, John and Orion had grown on eachother a lot, having been known as the unstoppable killing machine Bróðurson úlfa (the Brother Wolves) throughout Greenland and Iceland. Returning to Justice Mountain, they found the three girls having been trained to near military perfection. Examining them and pushing their abilities to the limit, Orion finally gave them the thumbs up two weeks after they returned and they became full fledged Justice League members. Over the following months, Orion began equipping the mountain into becoming a remote training and living facility, the base for the new Justice League. As Orion began recruiting and brainwashing soldiers into helping them in their conquest of the world, he began to realize that they were missing a sort of edge. Sure, they had him and John, the girls, Evie and Olympus, but it was clear that something was missing. And so, Orion decided to go off the grid for a while, leaving John in control as he went back to his birthplace, the wreckage of New Orleans to find someone suitable to become the League's last member. He spent many months in this effort and eventually became a washed up hobo with a crippling alchohol addiction. Using the last of his money, he went to get a drink at a small bar by the name of A.J.'s. Here, a parlor magician from Las Vegas was doing a show for some friends who owned the joint. He performed many tricks that could be classified as simple slight of hand, however there was one that really intregued Orion. He would call up people onto the stage and within seconds tell them things he couldn't possibly know. Assuming that the people he called up were just plants, Orion decided to go up on stage himself to test the man. However, when he explained to Orion both his life groing up and his brother's death, Orion realized he was not just some normal magician- this man had some sort of natural clairvoyance. When Orion drew his gun the man clearly knew it was already going to happen as he plucked it out of his hand and, strangely, opened fire on the audience. He told Orion that he had been watching his team for a while now and needed a way to introduce himself. And so, the Justice League gained their eighth and final member. Personality From the psychoanalytic perspective, Orion Black’s personality shaped during his childhood period. Freud’s notion about the psychosexual stages is, our personality develops through various stages during childhood. We will develop a healthy personality if all these psychosexual stages are completed successfully. But some person may not completed certain stage properly during childhood, thus fixation may occur. Orion, had hard time when he was kid, he lost his parents at an early age and fought in a war early in life during which he brother, which caused him changed from a happy smart kid to a morose, detached, and sullen boy. According to psychoanalytic theory, obsessions and compulsions reflect maladaptive responses to unresolved conflicts from early stages of psychological development. Orion was developed insecurity feeling since he was kid, his instable feeling and thought caused him easy to fear and feel anxious. His “non-conforming hygiene” program's ideas to kill and torture those who would not join him reflect he has obsessions and compulsions to torture and killing others. He remains to be rather stable and intelligent, however has been deterred often by these obsessions and those of a sexual nature. He is known, however, to occasionally be kind to his fellow league members and is actively against animal cruelty. He is very convincing and charismatic due to his training as a conman and is known for his passionate speeches and for seducing a variety of women with much skill.